Get Me With those Blue Eyes, Baby
by sparksfly16
Summary: Series of one-shots all about Quinn and Sam's adorable relationship. "Sometimes you just have to face your fear and move on with your life. Whether its a fear of swimming or something scarier."
1. Back to December

**Author's Note: **Hey! I really wanted to do a story about Quinn/Sam (do they have a nickname yet?), and so I decided to start this one. It's a series of one-shots (not connected, unless I specify) and it just deals with different aspects of their relationship. Enjoy!

Q+S

_"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry"_

_-Back to December, Taylor Swift_

* * *

"Watch out!"

Quinn ducked the instant she heard the merciful warning yell, glancing up as the football smacked the spot she had previously been occupying with a light _clunk!._

"Hey, sorry about that," a familiar voice said cheerfully, obviously oblivious to who he was apologizing to.

"It's okay," Quinn dismissed quietly. She turned around to face Sam, and was disheartened to see the ever-present smile slip off his face. It was only for a split second-someone who didn't know Sam as well as she did would have never noticed-but it was more than enough for her. "My, um, locker got the worst of it."

"That's good," he said with a nod, the grin back on his face (though it wasn't as genuine as a _real_ Sam smile). "We'll be more careful. I guess I'll just see you in, um, glee club. Again, sorry."

"Would you stop that?"

Sam turned back around, surprised at Quinn's rare outburst. "Stop what?"

"Apologizing," she replied in an even softer tone than before. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Quinn, you almost got clocked in the head with a football, you deserve an apology," he said matter-of-factly.

"No," she argued in an equally superior voice. "I don't deserve any apology, especially from you. But you deserve one from me."

"Quinn, you don't have to-"

"Yes, _I do_. You've been nothing but nice to me, and you were so supportive and helpful during my parents divorce. All I've ever done is take you for granted, and for that I am truly sorry."

Sam watched as tears slid down his ex-girlfriend's face. Instinctively, he reached over and enveloped her in a hug. "It's okay."

There they stood in the hallway, her crying and muttering "I'm sorry," over and over again, while he just held her in his arms. The broken couple, still very much in love.

* * *

*** the next one-shot will be a lot happier, i promise. review please.**


	2. Firework

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.

Q+S

_"You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow__"_

_-Firework, Katy Perry_

* * *

"Sam, this is amazing," Quinn said, awestruck. "I never knew anything this spectacular could actually exist in Lima."

"Yeah, it was one of the main reasons my parents bought this house," Sam replied from behind her, studying the picturesque view from his family's backyard. "Of course, the other reason is this awesome pool."

"Oh, very subtle," she pointed out sarcastically, though a smile was present on her face. "I told you; I don't swim."

"I know you don't swim; what I don't know is _why_ you don't swim," he questioned, gesturing to the glistening water around him.

He noticed her fidget with her over-sized t-shirt, looking nervous. "I haven't been swimming since Beth was born, and it's just...weird, in a way."

Sam smirked and dove under the water for a moment. "I get it; you're scared."

"I am not!" She protested stubbornly. "I'll have you know, I won a best effort ribbon for swimming when I was six."

"Oohh, best effort. I guess I should be kneeling at your feet right now," he teased.

Quinn smiled and watched as Sam lifted himself out of the pool. He walked over to her and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know, it's _really_ hot out," he remarked mischievously. "You should probably cool off."

Scared at what he meant, Quinn looked down and saw that Sam was holding her directly about the pool.

"Sam, don't!" She pleaded, mustering up her scariest glare.

"Sorry, sweetie," he replied, smirking in a villainous way. And then, he dropped her straight into the pool of doom.

"You suck," she joked once she emerged from under the water. The pool was actually quite refreshing; she hadn't realized how sweaty she was. "And now, I have to return the favor."

Sam laughed as his girlfriend pulled him into the pool to join her. "See," he grinned and kissed her again. "You faced your fear."

"And now, I'm going to show you why I won best effort," she smirked slyly.


	3. Only Girl In the World

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I haven't updated! I kind of lost my inspiration for a while and it's still not fully back. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart __"_

_-Only Girl in the World, Rihanna_

* * *

"Rachel, is something wrong?" Mercedes questioned. "You've been weirdly quiet."

"Not that we're complaining," Santana clarified immediately from across the room.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rachel dismissed, sighing rather dramatically for something that was 'nothing'.

"Well, alright then," Tina shrugged indifferently. "Why don't we rehearse our song. Who wants to-"

"It's Finn," Rachel interrupted, abruptly standing up from her chair.

The rest of the girls remained silent, not wanting to accept the undebatable fact that Rachel was most likely about to start a long-and boring-spiel. Finally, Quinn elbowed Mercedes, urging her to speak up, so this could all just be over with. "What about him?"

Rachel exhaled again and turned towards the window, no doubt having an elaborate, song-filled flashback playing in her mind. "We were at dinner the other night-you know it _is_ our five-month anniversary-and that's when _it_ happened."

"He broke up with you," Santana nodded her head, understandingly.

"No," Rachel grumbled, chiding the cheerleader's abrasiveness. "He checked out our waitress; right in front of me! And then, I-I asked him what he thought of my new sweater, and he said," she swallowed, holding back tears. "It was furry."

Another silence followed her theatrical revelation. Except this time, no one felt the need to speak up.

"Well?" The young diva tapped her foot impatiently. "What do you think he meant?"

"It depends," Santana remarked breezily, glaring at Rachel's outfit like it had just committed a crime. "Is _that_ what you were wearing?"

"Fashion advice aside," Mercedes delivered, before a fight erupted. "I'm sure Finn thought he was giving you a compliment when he said your sweater was...furry. And don't be bummed about the whole waitress thong; it's just what boys do."

Quinn remained still as the other girls muttered their agreement. It was true that both Puck and Finn had been well-enough evidence to Mercedes's statement, but Sam seemed to be the exception. Sure, he had a few posters of some random, hot supermodels hanging in his room and she swore he only liked _Transformers_ because of it's female leads, but other than that, Sam really was a one-woman guy.

He always paid attention to her when she was talking, always offering helpful suggestions. And he'd even told her once, that he preferred her nice, regular clothes as opposed to her skin-exposing Cheerios outfit.

"You get what we mean, Quinn, right?" Tina asked, shaking Quinn from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "I do."


End file.
